Togashi Miyoko
Togashi Miyoko, a member of Defender of the Temples sect, was a tattooed monk of the Dragon Clan. Demeanor Miyoko was a cheerful woman, with a gentle laugh and the eyes of a child. Togashi Miyoko (Samurai flavor) She used to sing and would find something good in every day. Mysteries and Truths, by Rusty Priske Family Miyoko was of samurai birth Scenes from the Empire IV, by Shawn Carman and she was the younger sister of Togashi Taro. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman Childhood When she was a child, Miyoko lived in a village filled with the children of ashigaru killed during many wars. They were visited every week by Isawa Washichi He would come and play with the children, to raise their spirits and showed them the joys of the world. He came through wars, fires, famine, and came to help even when a mountain erupted in fire. The villagers were stranger to him, but his kindness and generosity changed the lives of dozens of children forever, including Miyoko. These children considered Wasichi a true hero. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Defender of the Temples Miyoko was known she had an Air Dragon tattoo. She was stationed as a guard of the temple tended by the tattoo master Togashi Iroshi. In 1169 Kitsuki Taiko came to the temple to get a tattoo as a keepsake. She told it was the reminder of his meeting with the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. Taiko knew she might not have the tattoos using the blood of Satsu, like the Togashi, but she could still wore his marks. After Taiko was tattoed she left, and Miyoko realized her sensei had used true blood of Satsu. Encountering the Spider Miyoko encountered the Spider Clan Monk Katashi at the Temple of Resolution in Crab lands in 1169, and finding him rude and uncouth she drove him from the temple creating a rivalry between the two. Scenes from the Empire IV, by Shawn Carman Journey to Crab Lands In 1170, Miyoko and the ronin Hozumi journeyed to Koten in the Crab Clan lands. They arrived at Koten shortly after Hida Kisada was murdered and were detained for questioning by Hida Sakamoto. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon The couple were released and journeyed to the Kaiu Wall. Masters of Magic, pp. 13-14 Destroyer War In 1171 Miyoko returned to the Dragon lands after the Destroyer War began. She marched alongside Hozumi, Mirumoto Kenzo, Isawa Nakajima and his yojimbo Shiba Nobuyuki. News came that the yobanjin Army of Fire had assaulted again the Empire and they were arriving Last Ridge Village. Miyoko sought his brother Togashi Taro and convinced him to fight the minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire. He dealt with the barbarians alone. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman Conspiracy exposed In 1172 the peasantry believed the insidious idea that the Tosgashi were working together with the Yobanjin Army of Fire. The Scorpion Shadow Blades accompanied the Mirumoto Elite Guard to quell the conspiracy leaders. Togashi Shiori alongside Kitsuki Investigators and the Scorpion exposed that former agents of the Shadowed Tower, destroyed by the Scorpion several years ago, had instilled this theory in retribution, and they targeted the clan's closest allies, the Dragon. Miyoko used her empathy to calm down the commoners. State of the Empire, Week 11 External Links * Togashi Miyoko (Samurai) * Togashi Miyoko Exp (The Heaven's Will) Category:Dragon Clan Members